The Fourth Key
by Tigrera5793
Summary: The Keyblade Masters have been informed of a forth key, and a girl is being haunted by Nobodies. Even if she is the one, will she agree to join their group, or find out everything on her own? Review plz
1. Chapter 1

The Fourth Key

Traverse Town 

Riku, Sora, and Kairi were walking through Traverse Town going to see Leon and his group so they could discuss what they were going to do if the Organization turned back up and tried to start trouble. Out of nowhere a voice called out to the group.

"Keyblade bearers, there is a fourth key."

"What do you mean by 'a fourth key'?" Riku asked.

"A new key has been found. You must find her in order to defeat the Organization. But be warned, if the Organization gets to her first, know that they will use her against you, and try to make her a member of their group. So hurry, and find that fourth key!"

"So the new Keyblade wielder is a girl? Cool!"

"Kairi, focus! I thought we destroyed the Organization already," Riku said.

"They found a way to survive after the battles. And now they are planning to get the girl before you, that's all that you can know."

"Thanks, c'mon guys, we have to go find her, I bet she's in this town."

In Another Part of Traverse Town

Michi was just lying on her bed, thinking about what had gone on that day with her friends. Out of nowhere, a little shadow Heartless entered her room.

"Hey, what are you little guy?" She picked him up and looked at his little antennas and how he looked so much like a little shadow, "You know what, I'll name you Shadow, since you look so much like one. Why don't you be my little friend?"

Shadow seemed to nod and squeezed right next to her in bed and fell asleep.

Later that night, Nobodies came into the room. Shadow woke up and jumped on Michi, waking her.

"Umm, what ARE these things?" Next thing Michi knew, a blade that looked kind of like a key appeared in her hand, "What IS this thing? I wonder . . . can I use this thing to defeat those things? Well, might as well try." She slashed at them and defeated them all.

"Shadow, Shadow! Where are you?"

"The Heartless? He ran when I came." A mysterious man in a cloak came up right behind her.

"Who are you. Are you one of those white things that came up behind me? Or are you something more sinister?"

"A Nobody, you mean? Yes, I am one of them, the leader."

"So what do you want with me?"

"I want you to come with me to the World That Never Was!" The man said as he used the bunt of his blade to try and knock her out.

"No way in heck am I going down that easy." She quickly blocked his attack and flipped backward. "I don't want to be a part of whatever you've got planned!"

"Fine. But soon you shall see that my Organization is the only way. The only place you belong."

"Whatever. Just leave my town. Now."

"Alright. But, if you ever change your mind, use this to contact me. It will lead you right to me."

The man stretched out his arm, his hand with his palm faced towards the wall. A portal appeared in that area, He then stretched it toward her, and, suddenly, a power rose within her.

"Urgh. What did you do to me?!?"

"I simply gave you the power to open a portal if you wished."

And, as he finished, he walked through his own portal.

"Damn."

She walked back toward her home. As she did, Shadow appeared out of nowhere and jumped on her shoulder.

"Oh, there you are. What happened? Scared of Nobodies? It's okay. I'll protect you. No worries, kay?"

Shadow looked up and nodded. It seemed as though he could tell when the Nobodies would come, so she could use that to her advantage.

_Jeez, now what should I do. I can't stay at home. It's just too dangerous. Its not like anyone there would miss me when I'm gone. So I'll just pack a bag of useful things. This could be fun._

She chuckled when she thought of getting away from home. Then, Michi looked at her Keyblade. It was definitely weird. It was definitely made of metal, but it's design, unique. It seemed to resemble both dark and light. Around its handle, it had what resembled an angel wing, and on the other side, a bats wing. At the end of the blade, the metal was shaped like a key, but one side of the crown shape formed a wing, and the other a sharp point, like a bat wing. It was a dark gray towards the bottom, splitting into one dark wing and one light one that served as hand protectors. It smoothed in an octagonal shape around the area around her hand, and a dark gray bar rested in-between it for her to hold. A key chain formed on the end of it, into a heart split in the middle. One side was black, the other white. In the middle was a fine gray line.

_Hmm. So this weapon supposedly appears whenever I need it. It even disappears when I don't. That saves the trouble of carrying it. I'll rest here tonight and start on my journey tomorrow. _She soon got home, not surprised to see anyone there. She went upstairs to her room and got into bed. Shadow came in and slithered under the covers, and moved right next to Michi.

The night seemed short, as the sun soon arose and eight-o clock came around. Michi woke up about that time and shuffled out of bed. She woke up Shadow and put him on top of the dresser as he fell back asleep. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans and a lavender tee shirt. She pulled her shoulder length, brown hair into a ponytail and left the bathroom. Back in her bed, was Shadow, sleeping as though he was never disturbed. She grabbed her black backpack and rolled up two tee shirts and another pair of jeans and tossed them in. She put in a brush and toothbrush and any other small necessities, and picked up Shadow and put him in as well, having his little antennae head sticking out of the top. She slipped the bag on her back and walked out of the house.

She walked over to the Third District, to find that she was totally lost.

_Hold on, I've never been to this place before. How can one town be so damn big?!? Well, I'd better find someone to ask. But who?_

She saw three people in a group talking about something, but what, she didn't really care. She walked over to a brown haired boy and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me. But could you help me?"

He turned around. "Yeah, of course. Could you help us? We're looking for someone."

"I guess. Well, I'm sorta lost and I need help finding a way outta this place."

"Well, you could go to the first district and find a man named Cid behind an Accessories shop and ask him. He should be able to help you."

"How do I get there?"

"You see those big doors over there? Go through those and you should be right around where he is."

"Okay, thanks. What did you need help with?"

"Oh, well my friends and I were told to find someone who had a Keyblade and join with them to fight against some evil guys."

"But you're just a kid." Michi said, laughing.

"Am not!" he turned bright red.

The really blond guy stopped talking to the girl and walked over. "Hey, Sora. Someone finally called you on it!"

"S-Shut up Riku! You don't know what you are talking about."

"How much you wanna bet!"

"You-you're just jealous!"

"Of what? A squirt like you?"

While Michi was watching them argue, the red headed girl walked over to her.

"So. You said you could help us."

"Yeah, I can. But, what does a Keyblade look like? I'd have to see one to know who you are talking about."

"Hold on a sec."

She walked over to where Riku and Sora were and knocked them both in the back of the head.

"Stop your fighting for just one simple minute so she can show you where the girl is. Just-just show her your Keyblades!"

"Fine," they both said at the same time and whipped out their Keyblades.

"Oh, I know what those are. I have one."

"YOU DO?" The three said in unison.

"Yeah, here." Michi pulled out hers and held it out towards them.

"So she is the fourth key…"Kairi said.

"Yeah. But I don't like the smell around her. She smells like she's been around darkness." Riku complained, glaring at her.

Just then, Shadow popped out of the backpack and onto the ground.

"A Heartless?"

Shadow squeaked and ran back into Michi's arms.

"Yeah, so what. He's my friend and he tells me when those Nobodies come around."

"But-"

"Let it go, Sora. That Heartless has no bad aura about it. He's harmless."

"Riku, you sure?"

"Yeah, anyway…" Riku said, looking at Sora, "will you go on a date with me?"

"WHAT?!" Kairi and Sora exclaimed, Sora turning a bright red.

Riku started bursting out in laughter. "I can't believe you fell for that!"

Michi took a couple steps backwards. She wanted nothing to do with this group, they were weird, yet they seemed really close. Even if she were to travel with them, well . . . she wouldn't have the bond with them as tight as they had now. She would be an outsider, just like she always was. She turned, and began to walk away.

"Hey, wait!" Kairi said, running to meet her. "We were wondering if you could join our group."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Michi said, continuing to walk. "I doubt it would work out well." She looked at her hand, and searched for the power inside her. Automatically she knew how it worked, and how she could alter it. She held out her hand, a portal appearing in front of her. "See ya!" she smiled, waving.

"Whoa. Riku, I thought only people influenced by the dark could do that!" Sora exclaimed, running over to where the portal was.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Maybe…maybe we were too late after all."

" I doubt that. Wouldn't she be all like 'die now Keyblade masters' or ' disappear from this earth!'" Kairi acted out what she was saying, then turned, looking in the direction Michi had left. "No, I think she was lonely."

"Kairi . . ." Sora said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "no more caffeine for you."

Michi walked through the dark tunnel, thinking that she had been walking forever. She knew she hadn't, but there seemed to be no end to either side.

_You're going to have to imagine where you're going,_ Shadow looked up at her.

"Woah, Shadow, did you just speak? No, you brain tapped!"

Shadow nodded.

"Imagine where I'm going, huh . . . but what if I don't know?"

_Just think of a place, it's bound to exist._

"Ok." She thought of a flowery field, with each flower bright and beautiful. Suddenly, a black portal appeared in front of her, showing an open field. She ran into the portal, jumping into the flowers.

"My, my. Aren't we having fun?" a feminine voice said from above her. Michi looked up, and saw a blond lady with a really long black cloak lower right in front of her.

"Hmm. . . my, my. Don't we look like a bug." Michi said, teasing her.

Michi had to dodge a flying Kunai knife, only to have her hair begin to frizz.

"Now who has the funny looking hair."

"Oh, by the way. Where'd you get the awesome cloak, I totally want one," Michi said sarcastically.

"I'm sick of your attitude. Just join the Organization already before I have to drag you there myself."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

"Oh, I'm Michi, I thought you'd like to know the name of the person who's going to kick your butt."

"Larxene. Likewise."

They charged at each other, attacking faster than any observer's eye could trace. Unfortunately, there were three. It was the same three who Michi had seen earlier.

"Hey, Riku. Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Not the faintest idea."

They watched as the two blurs battled, and on one clash, both flew back. They stood for one minute, both catching their breath.

"Sora, it's Michi!" Kairi said, pointing.

"And a member of the Organization. How-!" Riku said, absolutely baffled.

"Ah. I suppose we should take a break then," Larxene said, glaring at the Keyblade masters. "I suppose you're wondering why were back."

"Amongst other things . . ." Riku said, looking over at Michi.

"Do you or don't you remember when you destroyed Kingdom Hearts? Well, it wasn't just Heartless that came back. All of your favorite nobodies returned too."

"umm . . . we've never met before." Sora said, looking confused.

"Of course. That little witch must have done the 'noble' thing and set your memories right."

"Do you mean Naminé?" Riku asked.

"I'm bored." Michi said, tapping her Keyblade on her shoulder. Larxene threw some Kunai knifes, and Michi easily dodged them. Michi charged towards Larxene at an unbelievable speed, striking her with her Keyblade.

"What? How?" Larxene held the spot where she was hit, only to find herself fading. "B-but I . . ." Larxene continued to fade, and eventually, there was no more Larxene.

Shadow hopped up on Michi's shoulder. "Why hello there." She said, looking at him, "Were you hiding again?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi looked at Michi. "Please consider it." Kairi said, taking a step forward. Michi looked down, unable to say anything.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NOOO!" Marluxia said, pacing back and forward. "She can't be dead, she can't!"

"Chill out, pretty boy," Axel said, "you act like you already have a heart. Even if Kingdom Hearts did give us some feelings, we're still empty shells."

"Axel . . ." Roxas said. "take your stupid collar off. NOW!" He was referring to the collar that Axel had put on him the second they came back. Axel held the leash, and he was the only one who had the key to it. Not even Keyblades worked on this thing.

"I am not going to lose you again." Axel said.

"Fine. I'll kick your ass, take your stupid key, then get as far away as possible if you don't take it off."

"Jeez. Violent much?" Axel said, taking off the collar. "Happy?"

"Personally, I would have enjoyed number 13 kicking your ass, Axel." Marluxia said.

"Oh, shut up, you lousy traitor."

"You're calling me a traitor? Last time I checked _you_ were the one who betrayed _us_!"

They began to argue. Roxas facepalmed, knowing they wouldn't stop for a while. He didn't understand why he had returned, but if he had, that meant Naminé had too. He couldn't wait to see her again. But she hadn't appeared in The Castle That Never Was, nor had she appeared in Castle Oblivion. Nobody knew where she was, although many of them didn't care. It seemed she had betrayed the Organization too.

"You know what? I think basically all of us are traitors." Roxas said. "We had left at some time or another, and had failed the mission given to us."

"Man, Axel, your girlfriend has a point." Demyx said, walking into the room.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Roxas said.

More arguments appeared, now with twice the rage. It seemed the Organization, though with its members returned, still hadn't healed. They were lacking a leader, after all. Along with Naminé, Xemnas was missing. With no Superior to fear, it was a constant battle between the Neophytes. The Elders just didn't know how to handle the situation.

They knew Xemnas was off stalking some girl, but they didn't know where or who. All they knew was that they would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fourth Key

Chapter 2

Michi stood there, thinking. She still didn't want to be a part of their group, but she knew that they wouldn't stop following her. It had to do something with her Keyblade, but it wasn't like she could get rid of the damn thing. Or that she'd want to, for that matter.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to be a part of your group. Okay?" She tried to say it as sweetly as she could, hoping that they wouldn't keep bugging her.

"But . . . why? They could help you." Kairi said, still trying to convince her.

"I don't want help. I don't want anyone else around! Is it that hard to understand?" She was angry. These morons just couldn't understand the meaning of 'no'. She left using a portal so that they wouldn't keep bugging her. She didn't know, she didn't care, and she just wanted out.

_It doesn't work that way._ Shadow warned. Her stomach growled, so she decided to go to a town. Any town, well, except for her home. She didn't want to go back there.

"Twilight Town?" She asked aloud as she looked at a sign. She looked over, and noticed a small restaurant. She had a bit of money, so maybe a couple of onigiri could satiate her hunger. She ordered there, paid, and left to explore the town.

Not paying attention to the road, she slammed into a girl in a black coat. She had long brown hair and an ugly face. On closer inspection, she realized it was a guy, a really ugly guy.

"H-how dare you run into me, you respect less girl!"

"Well, I'm sorry." Michi said sarcastically. "Hey Shadow, do you think-?" She looked to her shoulder, noticing that Shadow was gone, meaning he was hiding in her bag, which only meant one thing. "Are you part of Organization 13?"

"Why yes. I am. And you are?"

"Just some random girl . . ." Michi turned to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Oh I know who you are. You're that girl the Superior is after."

"Who? Sorry, no clue who you're talking about."

"Heh. Won't Marluxia be jealous. I caught the girl who killed Larxene. And I will finally get Castle Oblivion Back. And—" he began to brag endlessly.

"Umm, excuse me. But if you are finished, I'd like to have my arm back now." Michi said, trying to pull away.

"Yeah, Vexy. Why don't you let her go?" A red head said as he and a blond with extremely spiky hair came in through a portal.

"A-Axel! What are you doing here? She's mine!" Vexen said, trying to pull her into a dark alley.

"Pervert." Roxas said.

"Yeah. You know, I just think you'll have to get punished for your evil deeds." Axel grinned, pulling out his chakrams.

"Who are you, Sailor Moon?" Michi groaned.

"Oh, Roxas, did I ever show you what I did to Vexen?" Axel asked, preparing to throw his chakrams. Roxas shook his head and Axel warped behind Michi, grabbing her and pulling her away as he slashed Vexen in the back.

"H-How dare you, Axel. You shall regret you did that." Vexen said. He began to fade, and he yelled at them. "Damnit Axel!! Why can't you let me have my way?!"

"Yeah right. And leave a damsel in distress all alone with you to do whatever disgusting experiments you might do. I don't think so," Axel grinned as Vexen faded away.

After a minute or two of waiting to see if any other Organization members would show up, Michi turned angrily to Axel.

"Damsel in distress?!? Is that what you think of me? You think I can't take care of myself? Just who do you think you are??

"No, no. Of course not. We are just a couple of guys looking out for the new Keyblade master, which would be you. If we weren't here, you'd probably be halfway to the Organization headquarters by now. Right, Roxas?"

"Yeah, either that, or tied to an operation table and having Vexen do weird experiments to see why you are the Keyblade master. One or the other."

"Well, I didn't need your help, but thanks anyway." She turned around and started walking away. Shadow came out of her bag and looked at her, then at them. He didn't seem afraid of the two. She groaned and turned back towards them. "What do you really want?"

"Nothing more than to join you in your adventures," Axel said slyly.

"Do you really? What makes you think I need help? Or someone to continuously be dragging me down? An adventure, please."

"After seeing you with Vexen, how can we not. If it isn't an adventure, then what is it?" Roxas inquired.

"Well. . . umm. I- I just needed to get away from home. I can't stay there with all these dark people coming after me. I can't even get away now. I-I. . ."

"We get the point," Axel interrupted, "If it's that bad, you don't need to tell us more."

"Great. Mr. Flamie is even feeling sorry for me. Fine, you can come along. On one condition. If either of you ever betray me, you're dead, no questions asked. Got it?"

They both gulped and looked at each other. Axel nodded first, and Roxas followed.

"Wow, she's kinda scary," Roxas muttered to Axel.

"Stop being a baby."

Michi stared at them. "Are you two finished?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because we have company."

Michi stopped as a black warp hole appeared across the way. Something dark was coming out, and Michi wasn't going to take any chances. . .

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

1The Fourth Key

Chapter 3

Thirty minutes before:

Demyx was just minding his own business (for once) and was keeping himself busy by reading a book (shocking, I know). It would make more sense if everyone knew it was no ordinary book; it was Zexion's journal of all his thoughts and ideas. So, in other words, Demyx was enjoying himself by prying in other people's stuff. Great way to enjoy himself.

While Demyx was absorbed in his reading, Zexion snuck in through one of his black portals. Zexion saw that Demyx was reading one of his journals, and hatched an evil plan to teach Demyx a lesson. Zexion quietly snuck up on Demyx, and stopped right behind him. Zexion waited a minute, to see if Demyx had noticed him. Then, Zexion proceeded with his plan.

"Hello, Demyx, may I ask what you are doing with my journal?"

"Yipes!" Demyx yelled, jumping at hearing Zexion whispering in his ear. His jumping caused Zexion's journal to fly out of his hands and fall on the floor.

"Now, Demyx, what did I tell you would happen if you touched my stuff?"

"Ah, well, I didn't realize it was yours, I swear. I was waiting for Xigbar, and I got really bored of waiting for him, so I picked a random book and started reading."

"Well, I guess that doesn't matter much. I'm more interested in that new girl than what idiotic stunts you pull," Zexion said, not looking at Demyx, but more at the bookshelf.

"What do you mean by 'the new girl'? The new key? Why do you have any interest in her?"

"What does that matter to you? I'm interested, and I'm telling you that I'm going to see her and examine what she can do."

"Then why are you telling me?" Demyx asked.

"I felt I should tell someone, and since you are the only one that I can find, I felt you should know. It was just an extra that I was able to scare you at the same time."

"Oh, can I come along?"

"I don't care," Zexion said whilst turning his back to Demyx, " but I'm leaving now."

"Okay, I'll follow right behind you as soon as I meet with Xigbar, I-" But it was useless to finish his sentence. Zexion was already gone, probably already with the new key. Demyx just shook his head as Xigbar came in from behind a bookshelf, hiding as usual.

"Same as always, that Zexion. No surprise, though. They say he was even like that when he was still Ienzo. It's always him that causes the most trouble," Xigbar continued as Demyx looked at him, "he's just so smart and manipulative. I bet he wouldn't even bother thinking about someone else's problems or ideas, all he cares about is himself."

"You called me, Xigbar. You know what three of our members are planning, so, what is it that you want?" Demyx asked, yet again looking at Zexion's journal.

"The Superior wants you to infiltrate their group and trick them into trusting you, so that we can easily get rid of the traitorous members, and get our hands on that powerful new Keyblade master. We all know how deceiving you can be."

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Demyx. We all know how tough you really are. You just pretended to be weak and scared when you fought Sora. We all know that you could have easily beat him with no effort, if you tried. But, alas, you tried to fool him into thinking you were weak, and let him hit you one too many times. And, you being the way you are, had to make the fatal error of slipping while fighting, allowing Sora to make that final hit that sealed your fate. We saw your plan in your eyes when you summoned your sitar, that look of total domination. So don't play dumb with us, we know all about you."

"Hmph, you got me. Yeah, it was a mistake. But this time, I won't mess up. I've got the perfect plan." Demyx said, putting the journal back on the shelf with the others.

"Then get going. Zexion might start getting worried."

"He should," Demyx said as he opened up a portal and caught up with Zexion.

Back in Traverse Town

"What is that?" Michi asked, her body tensing in preparation for another battle, as if she really needed it.

"Hmm, I believe it is a portal." Axel said, rubbing his chin in a sarcastic, thinking manner.

"Well, duh. That's obvious. I meant, what's coming through there, friend or foe?" Michi asked.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't seem like an attack. If it was, they would have sent out lots of Nobodies to wear us out already. They wouldn't be coming through this peacefully," Roxas said, staring at the portal.

The portal flickered for a moment.

"Ah, it moved, something's coming out!" Michi said, tightening her grip on her Keyblade.

Zexion and Demyx stepped out, Zexion then closing the portal, and both looking back towards the group. They seemed to have no malicious intent.

Michi growled, and pointed the Keyblade at Zexion, "Who are you? Tell me your reason for coming here, now!"

"Michi, put away your Keyblade, they mean us no harm, yet," Axel said, and waited until Michi put it away, " Zexy, what brings you all the way out here for this fine day?"

"Axel, I hate it when you call me that. You. . . well, never mind," Zexion said as he regained his composure, " I come not to talk to imbeciles about meaningless things, I have important business with the latest Keyblade master."

Zexion walked to where Michi was, stopping just a few feet away.

"What do you want with me?" Michi asked, giving him an inquisitive look.

Zexion sighed. "I wish to join your group. I believe Demyx does as well."

Demyx nodded. Michi looked shocked for a minute, then formed a more thinking pose. She was silent for a minute, and the men waited for her to give an answer. She looked back up at them, smiling at what was sure to be an interesting idea.

"I will only let you join if you can defeat me in a quick battle, one on one, Zexion against me. You," she said as Demyx looked at her, "pose no threat to me, and I wouldn't care if you joined or not. However, Zexion is another matter. I wish to see how strong he is."

At this, Axel burst out laughing. "Zexy, strong? I wouldn't say that. But Michi, I would watch your back when fighting him."

Michi looked at him for a minute. "Whatever." she walked forward towards Zexion, pulling her keyblade out and pointing it at him. "Do you accept?"

"Zexion stared at her for a moment. "Sure, but a new rule. If, you can hit me, before I get behind your back, you win. I won't use portals or anything of the kind to make it unfair. All I need is a stick," Zexion said as he picked up a stick and pointed it back at her.

"Damn you, thinking you can beat me with just a flimsy stick. Just who do you think you are?" Michi said, agitated.

"Why, I'm Zexion."

"Just call the battle already, Axel," Michi grunted at Axel.

"Okay, okay. Whoever can hit the other first in this battle, wins. Let the battle begin!" Axel yelled, as the two began their fight.

Michi began to charge at him, and almost hit Zexion, that is, until he dodged away at the last possible moment. She tried again, and the same result occurred. Michi was beginning to get really angry and frustrated. She tried and tried again, until the number of tries reached about twenty, and she was tired from charging.

Michi blinked only once, and Zexion was out of her view. She looked around, thinking he might have just gotten out of her peripherals. She was barely able to turn around, when she felt a poke in the middle of her back. She turned all the way around, to find Zexion right behind her.

"How did you get back there? You-you cheated!!" Michi accused of Zexion, as he threw the stick out of sight.

"That isn't part of the deal. I beat you, no dark forces involved. Now, are you going to cheat, and break our deal?" Zexion asked as Demyx and Roxas walked over.

"Yeah, are you going to let us in? Or am I going to have to fight with my sitar of doom?" Demyx asked, prepared to summon his sitar.

"Don't you dare summon anything," Roxas said, shoving Demyx over.

"Fine, they can join, but the same goes for them too. If any of you dare to double cross me, you're dead."

"Yippee!!!!" Demyx said, jumping up in excitement.

"That's great!" Axel said, smiling somewhat evilly, "But. . ."

"But what, Axel?" Zexion asked, looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"But, if she intends to kill us if we disobey her, she's going to have to get a lot stronger. Especially if she's going to fight Xemnas sooner or later. We just might have to have a training camp."

"That's true, Axel. That might be a good idea. All agreed?" Zexion asked, as the other three guys nodded.

"What? Are you saying I'm weak? That's not cool! There's no way I'm going to go through a training camp!" Michi argued.

Zexion walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "You remember that battle we had, well, let me put it this way, I'm not as physically strong as the others. If I could get behind you, you would be mince meat to the other members, exterminated in a few minutes."

Michi shivered at the though of that. _If he could do that to me, what could the others do? Just how monstrously strong are these guys?_

"Fine, we'll do the training, but only until I can kick all of your guys' butts. Deal?" Michi said.

"Hah, deal. But you better be ready. We're going to drag you through a living hell!" Axel said, just as the sun began to set, "We start now."

End


	4. Chapter 4

1The Fourth Key

Chapter 4

"We're beginning it now?" Michi asked, surprised.

"Why not? Or are you too scared, or too weak to begin?" Axel smirked and she got really angry.

"I'm not either of those things. I just wasn't expecting to be starting so soon. Besides, I'll be the judge of whether it's really hell or not," Michi retorted, giving him an equally evil smile.

"Good. You'll spend some time with each of us, learning a bit of our style, and the skills you should learn and watch out for. Training ends at sundown, and then you'll have a test. The test will be to fight all four of us at once. You pass, and we won't have to have hell tomorrow. We meet at sundown," Axel said, as he began to walk away. He suddenly stopped and turned back around, with another menacing grin on his face, "Oh, and by the way, you have to deal with me first, then Zexion, then Roxas, and at the end, Demyx. So, get moving, we have a lot to cover in half an hour."

"What? Only half an hour? How do you expect me to learn all you have to teach me in just half an hour?" Michi said, as she slowly followed him into the sandlot.

"Well, it'll move a lot faster if you stop complaining. Well, here we are," Axel stopped as they reached the middle of the sandlot, "Pull out your Keyblade."

"Fine. Now what?" Michi asked, waiting impatiently.

"Now, we fight. I want to see just how much help you need," Axel said, as he pulled out his chakrams and began to charge at her.

Michi dodged and blocked most of his swings, but spent so much time blocking all of his attacks, that she couldn't put in any of her own. She had to back up so far, that she tripped over the ending of the tile platform. She fell, and was unable to defend herself. Axel took advantage of her fall and held her to the ground, chakram stabbed into the ground, right next to her head. To outsiders, it would definitely look weird. And, unfortunately, Roxas happened to be right on top of one of the buildings, watching.

"Damn, Axel, if you're going to do that, go get a room. Don't do it in public, its not courteous," Roxas said, staying on top of the building.

"Shut up, Roxas!" Axel yelled as he chucked a chakram at Roxas. Roxas easily whipped out his Keyblade and shot it straight back at Axel, making it hit him straight in the head.

"See ya later!" Roxas yelled, jumping off the building, most likely going back to where Zexion and Demyx were.

"Well, anyway," Axel said, as he helped Michi stand up, "You seem pretty well prepared in the defense section. Just keep your defense a little tighter, and use your senses to be able to tell where things are without having to look."

"You mean like my five senses that I use for everyday things?"

"No. There is another sense that I know you can use. It's a psychic sense, one where if you concentrate on where you are at, you can see everything around you, any crevices, pits, anything. You just have to focus on it. But, more than telling you what it is, I can't help, sorry. That's how I knew that you were going to trip without ever looking or letting my defense down. You'll get it sooner or later. We best be going to your next class, Zexion hates it when someone is late."

They began to walk back to the group, when Michi asked a question.

"Umm, Axel, Why do you want me training so hard? What do you guys think that I'm going to need this for, I'm not planning to fight anyone that difficult."

"Well, it's so you won't hurt your pretty face," He stifled a laugh as she blushed, "But, really, you should be able to protect yourself, if and when the rest of us guys won't be able to help you fight somebody and protect yourself. Even though you don't want to fight anyone that major, someone does want to fight you, and win, so that he will be able to have you, and your power at his disposal. We don't want that to happen, because if it does, he will most likely try to rule the worlds and cover them in darkness. You really should be able to fight multiple enemies at once, and win without a scratch on you. With your current potential, you should soon be able to fight and beat all of us at once. That's why you are training so hard. Now, you have to deal with Zexy's class," Axel said as he left her with Zexion, to complete his class.

Michi walked over to Zexion and stood in front of him, waiting.

"So, teacher, what are we to do in your class?"

"From our battle, I found that you aren't fast on your feet at all. Not just that, but you have no dodging skills whatsoever. We will need to work on that," Zexion said as he slowly walked away form her, " You need to be able to dodge at least me when in a battle, considering if you can do that, you should be able to dodge anyone else that you fight. But, you'll have to learn that on your own, at least before you fight all of us. Well, here's your next teacher," Zexion said, leaving her behind with Demyx.

"So, what are you going to teach me?" Michi asked, tapping the Keyblade on her shoulder.

"I'm going to teach you how to fight many enemies at once."

"Kay, how're you planning on doing that?" Michi asked, lowering her keyblade.

"Well, first, I'm gonna do this," He said as he summoned his sitar, " Then I'm gonna say 'Dance Water, Dance!" He said as many water replicas of him came out.

"So? Water, ooh scary." Michi said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Now that's just rude. My water is too powerful, don't be mad. Just, use it as practice, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Now, try destroying all ten of them in just ten seconds. Ready, go!"

Michi attacked. She had to use one to get rid of all the rest, just to finish within the time limit. As she finished, Demyx smiled, looking at the clock. She had only two seconds left, although it was a much better time than Sora could have ever done. _Great, at this rate, if I bring her in to the Superior, I'll get a major promotion! _Demyx though to himself, as she came over, keyblade slung over her shoulder.

"So, anything else, Mr. Copies are my specialty?" Michi asked in a teasing tone.

"Nope, that's it, no hints or anything else for you. We had better get going, its time for your final exam," Demyx said, walking her back to where the rest of the group was.

She waited, as everyone else was in a group, devising a strategy to see if she was truly ready or not. _Those jerks, they're going to take it easy on me. Fine I'll show them just how strong I am. Now who's the weak ones?_ She planned what she was going to do to them. It was really basic. Use all of the skills she had learned to beat them in their own game. Pretty simple plot.

The guys finished their plotting, nodded, and turned back to her. She smiled right back at them and whipped out her mighty Keyblade. Too bad that pretty black key of hers would have to get scratched on them. Oh well.

Michi waited for them to make the first move. A minute passed, and then, Zexion and Demyx charged at her. She waited until the last possible moment, and dodged them, reflecting Demyx's sitar back at him (yes, that means that he can swing it) and shoving Zexion away, all at the same time. The other two waited a minute, then charged at her, with their chakrams (Axel) and Keyblades (Roxas). They tried to hit her at the same time, but she blocked both of them, and stepped a few steps backwards. She realized that she was at the end of the area, and pushed them both back, not hard enough to make them trip, but enough so that she could jump over them. Not just that, but land on both of their heads, and push them forward so that they would trip. She landed fairly gracefully on her feet and took a bow, just for the fun of it. The four guys got back up and she turned back around. She smiled and sped towards them. In the shortest way possible, she won in the next few minutes. The guys were lying on the floor, huffing and puffing, exhausted after the fight. She sat down and gave off a heavy sigh, only slightly tired because of all the running.

After a few minutes, Axel got up and moved over to where she was. He looked at her for a minute while she looked at the sunset. He waited for her to notice, and then looked at the sunset as well.

"So, did I pass?" Michi asked, smiling.

"Well, you were sloppy, over confident, and you hit like a girl, but you pass. But only barely. Don't let it go to your head, or you'll have to go through another hell when you lose horribly again."

"So, that's what you think? Well, thanks for the information, but you guys should take your own. It's your egos that killed you, not to mention that you guys hit like sissies." Michi retorted, not moving her eyes from the descending sun.

"Oh, so now you're the teacher, huh? Well, you better get some rest, or else you'll really be hurting tomorrow," Axel said as he lightly pushed her, and went to pull Zexion off the ground. Zexion got up, and Demyx followed them, leaving her in the Sandlot.

Michi sighed. "Damn girl, what are you doing out here? Why make friends, they're only going to dump you just like everyone else you've ever known," Michi said to herself, watching the sun disappear behind the buildings, "what makes you think you deserve friends? Heh, Keyblade wielder. Me, the Keyblade wielder, what a joke. I don't get how I could ever be such a thing," Michi began to cry as she looked at her Keyblade, " Funny. Even my Keyblade matches how I am, broken heart, half angel, half dark. Matches me perfectly. How is it that after so many years of being alone, I get people shoved on me out of nowhere. God, I haven't cried in forever. I can't let the others see me like this, they'll laugh. Hey, maybe they'd leave me too, just like everyone else. Maybe I deserve this" Michi laughed at herself, wiped her tears off, and walked towards the inn where the guys were staying.

Unknown to her, Axel was around the corner, in the shadows. He was waiting for her to catch up, and walk her to the inn, just a gentlemanly thing he thought he should do. But instead, he heard he talking to herself. _Wow, I didn't know all that happened to her. No wonder she was so hesitant about accepting others. Maybe she thought that if we were to battle her, we would just go away, not wanting to bother with her. She really doesn't want us knowing about her weakness; how could she think that we'd leave her? I would have never guessed she felt so. That really sucks. _ Axel thought to himself, warping back to the inn, so that he could get there before her. He figured he wouldn't tell anyone else. If she wanted them to know, she could always tell them later, when she was ready.

A few minutes later, they all laid in bed, asleep.

The next morning, they were up at dawn (well everyone but Zexion), gathered outside to plan just what they were going to do next. They had a map out and were arguing about what world they wanted to go to next. Just then, only a few feet away from where the group of three stood, a black figure appeared.

The figure took off his hood, for the group to find that it was Lexaeus. Lexaeus walked but a few steps from the group and gave a very ugly scowl.

"I heard that you have been training. What is the point? Why doesn't the girl just come with us to the superior, and the rest of you run. She could be very pleased at what he could give her. As for the rest of you, you might not be so pleased about what future the Superior has in plan for you," Lexaeus gained eye contact with Demyx, who just smiled and slightly nodded.

"Okay, for one, you just rudely interrupted our important discussion, and that makes me mad," Michi said, pointing at him, "And two, my names Michi, not 'girl' you big fat jerk. And I don't care what that Superior of yours has planned, I don't care, he can just go shove it up his--"

"Alright, Michi, we get the point," Axel said, looking at her as she stuck out her tongue at him.

This ruckus woke up Zexion. Now, Zexion isn't one of those people who like to get woken up early in the morning. Whoever wakes him up is sure to get killed. Unfortunately, Lexaeus didn't know that. He got out of his bed and walked down to where they were, angry.

He got to the group and, totally ignoring Lexaeus, interrupted their little conversation.

"Who woke me up?" He asked, with an evil aura around him, that everyone shivered at.

"Sorry, Zexy, it wasn't us; it was your old friend Lexaeus,"Axel said, pointing.

Zexion looked over there and said, " Oh, its Lexaeus. The idiot who lost to the weakling Riku with ease."

"You mean the Riku with the bad attitude?" Michi asked, trying to remember.

Now, this struck a nerve in Lexaeus (very few things do).

"I challenge the Keyblade wielder to a fight."

"What? You mean me? Fine, I guess I have to, but I'm a little rusty," Roxas said, pulling out a Keyblade.

"Not you, you idiot," Axel said pulling on his collar.

"Aww, but I wanted to," Roxas whined, looking at Axel with puppy dog eyes (hoping that it could get him out of the collar)

"Maybe next time."

"Anyway. Sure, I accept. Give it your best shot," Michi said, stepping forward.

"Careful. He's the strongest of all of us, at least, physically. Do what you have to," Zexion said.

"Yeah, whatever,' Michi retorted.

In respect of Lexaeus' terrible loss (he was crushed), we'll make it blunt. He was defeated in only one hit, demolished.

Michi walked away, upset that he was so easy. She walked back to the group mumbling about how lame and easy that was as Lexaeus faded away.

"That was surprisingly fast," Axel said, " He must have let himself go."

"You just can't accept that I'm really strong, can you? You just won't admit that I'm a lot stronger than you," Michi argued with Axel.

While their argument continued, Demyx quietly slipped away into an alley. Zexion noticed, and followed behind him, just far away enough so that Demyx wouldn't notice him.

Zexion hid behind a corner, as he saw Demyx wait by a black portal. Out of the black portal came Xigbar, smiling at Demyx.

_What is he doing here? Just what is going on? I thought we were against them. _Zexion wondered as Demyx nodded a greeting. Zexion tried to listen closely to what was being said, before expecting anything.

"So, how did you enjoy Lexaeus' fight?" Xigbar asked.

"It went by too fast. He was finished in only a few minutes."

"She's become that powerful, huh? The Superior will be glad to hear that."

"Yes, our plan is going perfectly. She becomes stronger, and we get rid of the traitors one by one, her thinking that they were against her from the beginning. Then, we convince her that she was on the wrong side, and that they were planning on her destruction all along, trying to start by crushing her feelings. She'd be so crushed by what happened, she'd accept anyone readily." Demyx said.

"It's perfect, considering her life's a train wreck already. Everyone that she knows has left her for something else. She's been heartbroken as long as she can remember. Which is just perfect for what we have planned; she will be putty in our hands."

_What? She's a train wreck? She's been repeatedly abandoned. They are planning some way to control her through her emotions. I'm going to have to fix this myself, I could easily be the first one gone. I can't let her know that I know about her, that could be messy. I need to think of a plan. _Zexion thought to himself, as he continued to listen to their plan.

"We should get rid of Zexion first, he's the only one who suspects the true me. He's also the only one who could suspect how I truly am. We need to kill him first. I have the perfect way of doing it too,' Demyx said.

"Okay then, how?"

"I'm going to frame him for a lot of Nobodies appearing, trying to get Michi. Then, they'll be so distrusting of him, that they'll be willing to get rid of him themselves."

"Perfect."

_Okay, now that I know their plan, I can easily beat them at their own game. Not to mention about how right they are about me. I shouldn't forget that this tape player I have should really come in handy. I just have to be careful when I use it._ Zexion put the tape player in his pocket and went back to the others just as Demyx was leaving.

Now, Zexion just needed to perfect his plan to outwit Demyx, but the question was:

Could he do it? And how would he make things fall in his favor?

end


	5. Chapter 5

1 The Fourth Key

Chapter 5

"Hey, Roxas?" Axel asked, leaning back on a couch.

"What do you want, Axel?" Roxas growled, still angry at Axel for the whole dog collar thing.

Zexion snuck in, and sat on a couch, pulling out a conveniently placed book, and started reading.

"It's about Marluxia. You know, when he went to challenge Sora–

"Did you lose what was left of your brain when you fought Michi?" Roxas said, tossing a pillow at Axel. "I wasn't around for that mission. By then, I probably was already in that Twilight Town replica." He leaned back, and yawned.

"Oh yeah. Hey, Zexy?" Axel asked, glancing at the occupied Zexion.

"Axel, I told you that I don't want you calling me that." Zexion said, flipping a page in his book.

"Why? Because it sounds too much like– Roxas began to ask, but Zexion interrupted.

"Yes, exactly because of that. Now, Axel, if your question isn't important or relevant, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

"But it _is _important!" Axel said.

"Fine, ask away."

"You know how Marlu had that machine to attack Sora? Where does he keep it?"

"Axel, would you like a long and slightly painful death, or a short and extremely painful death?" Zexion said, snapping his book shut.

"But it _is_ important! The world wants to know!" Axel said, standing on the couch.

"Do you mean me?" Michi asked. "To be honest, I don't give a damn." She tapped the couch Axel was standing on with her Keyblade, and he went tumbling backwards.

Demyx came stumbling in, acting drunk.

"Where were you, Demyx?" Zexion asked, glancing at him.

"I was at the bar." Demyx's speaking was slurred. "Hey, there's a lot of Nobodies, they wanna dance."

"Do you mean those Dancer Nobodies? The gay ones?" Roxas asked. "Aren't they yours, Demyx?"

"Hey, you should talk, Roxas!" Demyx said. "Yeah, maybe that's why they wanted to dance with me."

"Oh, that's it. I'm killing him." Roxas pushed up his sleeve, and drew his keyblade. "No one will miss the weakling anyway."

"Roxas! Sit!" Axel said, putting on his collar and yanking down on it.

"Ok, I changed my mind." Roxas said, trying to yank the collar off, but to no avail. "You're first Axel." As he tried to pull it off, he groaned. "This thing itches." Then he continued by scratching it with his back foot.

"Okay, you guys. Stop goofing around, we have Nobodies trying to get in and kill us, and all you can think about is killing each other?" Michi yelled, halting everyone else's conversations.

"Don't involve me in this," Zexion said, " I have nothing to do with it. I'm just going to leave the killing of Axel to Roxas. That way, I don't have to get my hands dirty."

"Wait, are you calling me dirty?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, and since when did I become your slave?" Roxas said to Zexion, insulted.

"You've got the leash on, not me," Zexion said, reopening his book.

"Why you!" Axel and Roxas said at the same time, preparing to kill Zexion.

"This is exactly what I mean! You guys can only think about killing each other! Fine, I'll just go kill them all myself, but know this, its your fault if I die! Bye!" Michi yelled, pulling out her Keyblade and running outside, to fight all of the Nobodies by herself.

"Geez, did we go too far?" Axel asked.

"Ya think?" Roxas said.

Zexion got up and said, "Maybe we should go after her, we can't have her killing herself. Well," Zexion looked at the other two, "Are you coming? Or are you going to let her go kill herself?"

"We can't let her do that. Come on, Roxas, let's go," Axel said, tugging on Roxas' leash and unhooking it, letting Roxas go. The first thing that Roxas did was punch Axel in the stomach.

"I deserved that," Axel said, clutching his stomach.

"This time I won't kill you, but if you ever do that again, you're dead!" Roxas said, pulling out his Keyblades and running outside.

"Better watch out, Axel. He's serious," Zexion said, following behind with a really heavy stick in his hand.

"Nobody will give me a break," Axel laughed at himself, then looked out the window at the fighting Michi, "She really has it hard. She probably figures she has to do everything by herself, well, I'll just have to beat that thought out of her." Axel laughed again and then walked outside, summoning his chakrams and knocking out a good three or four before the Nobodies all fled.

The group looked at each other for a moment and then started talking.

"Why did they all leave, it was just getting fun," Roxas whined.

"I don't know. But at that speed, they must be sensing someone really powerful," Zexion said as the suddenly better Demyx appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, what's up? Where'd all the dancers go? I was just about to make them dance," Demyx said, looking around.

"Your Nobodies just fled, after attacking us! You are the only one who can call upon them! What is wrong with you, you're drunk one second, and fine the next. There's something wrong here," Zexion exploded on Demyx, Demyx slightly taken aback.

"Woah, Zexy blew up. I've never seen him that angry," Roxas said, looking at Axel.

"There's something wrong here. It's too quiet. . ." Michi said, looking around.

"Yeah, something's wrong, Zexion just went into a fit of rage. Didn't you see?" Axel told her.

"No, not that. There's something really dark coming. And its almost here," Michi said, looking up at a building where a black portal just appeared. It seemed like something was going to come out, but what?

The group stared at it for a minute. Zexion looked at Demyx out of the corner of his eye, and found him to be smiling.

_Wait, if he's smiling, that means that Xigbar's coming out of the portal. I guess its time to put my plan into action _Zexion thought to himself, looking back up at the hole. They waited a few more minutes, and finally, Xigbar came out, smiling at waving his hand.

"Hey Zexy, how's our plan coming along?"

"HUH?!?" The rest of the group said, in shock.

"Zexion, what's he talking about?" Michi asked, still in disbelief.

Zexion looked back at her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I have no idea. If anyone would know, it'd be Demyx."

Demyx flinched as everyone looked at him. "W-what are you talking about, Zexy? Why would I know?"

"I figured you would know because it was your Nobodies that attacked us. Not to mention that you came out of that hangover fairly fast, considering how drunk you were when you came to us. Also, that you are the only one who could call upon your nobodies, considering that I don't have any."

"You- you're making that all up. Nobodies don't have to be under someone's control to attack. Um, I don't get hangovers!" Demyx stammered, trying to come up with excuses.

"That's not what we saw at that party, huh Roxas?" Axel said, elbowing Roxas.

"You mean the party where he got drunk and was puking all over the place? He then had the worst hangover anyone's ever seen the next day?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Demyx, you're not getting anywhere here. Why not just tell them the truth about what you were planning to do? Or would you rather that I play this tape recorder and show just what you and xigbar were planning to get yourselves higher in the chain?" Zexion said as he pulled out the tape recorder and started playing the conversation. As the recorder played, Demyx crept closer to where Xigbar was, and backed away from the group. As they listened, Michi was becoming madder and madder, and staring evilly at Demyx. As it ended, Demyx jumped to where Xigbar was, and stood next to him, threatening Zexion.

"Zexion, you'll not get away with this. You may have been the one to find about my true side, but your death will be guaranteed. Just you wait!" Demyx shouted as he ran through a portal.

Xigbar waved again and said, "See ya later, alligators!"

Xigbar disappeared behind him and they were all quiet for a minute.

Michi began to run to the building and started to jump on top, when Zexion grabbed her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill him. He betrayed us, and worse, he tried to blame it on you. How stupid does he think I am? It's not right. Let me go!"

"Let you go to where they are, so they can easily capture you and turn you to the dark side? Stay here, you can always destroy him later. Now, are you calm enough so that I can let you go?"

Michi stopped struggling for a minute and nodded. Zexion slowly let her go, and she stood in front of them. She waited a minute and then spoke.

"Any of the rest of you want to go ahead and betray me?"

"No, if any of us did, you would be in the dark realm already. Or we would have attacked you while you were weak. Do you think that we'd let you go that easily? Would we still be here if we were on their side?" Zexion asked her.

"Maybe. How should I know?" Michi groaned.

"It up to you to believe us or not. Do you still want us here?" Axel asked.

"Yeah. You guys make life bearable. So, Zexion, how did you figure it out?"

"I heard them talking when Demyx disappeared after you fought Lexaeus. I thought it would be handy to turn on my tape recorder, actually, it was accidentally turned on. I just had to wait for the right time to use it. Demyx may be able to trick people into thinking he's weak, but he isn't smart at all."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"So, tell me why you didn't kill me when you had the chance?" Zexion asked.

"I knew from the beginning that you wouldn't betray me. It's just, I never got a good feeling from demyx, he just didn't seem right. I don't know. It's just that you seemed to truthful to lie about something like that. I could see it in your eyes. Well, not really that, but I could feel it, it was really weird, but I just knew, it- its really hard to explain." Michi said, trying to figure it out herself.

"Wait, you said you felt it. Like an unexplainable feeling that you can't help but believe?" Axel asked as Michi could only nod her head, "That's the sixth sense I was talking about, the ability to sense things that others can't. You mastered it, I have to say, to an extent that I wasn't even aware of. This gives me an all new respect for you," Axel said, in a fake thinking pose, obviously teasing her.

"That's so uncool!" Michi yelled, hitting him with her Keyblade, causing him to fall down.

"Fine, all that respect I had for you is now gone, you twerp!" Axel yelled at her, while tripping her.

"Oh, I'm so going to die if I don't have your respect. Oh, look I'm withering!" Michi yelled back, jumping on him.

While this argument continued, Roxas walked over to Zexion.

"Zexion, why are you looking at her like that? Is there some reason why you helped her?" Roxas asked.

"Well, I think I have an all new respect for her. She fights so hard, even through all the hard events she's lived through. To answer your question, I helped her because I believe she deserved it, and needs it, at east until she can help herself. Oh, and Roxas, keep a close eye on Axel. He and Michi may just be getting closer by the minute."

"What are you talking about? Why should I care what he does?" Roxas said, blushing, "How could they be getting closer? They are always arguing about one thing or another."

"Sometimes arguments lead to the strongest relationships," and with that, Zexion left Roxas pondering what Zexion was saying. To him, it didn't make any sense.

Zexion walked back inside and read his journals again, and made a note to himself:

the Eighteenth of March

The heart is a mysterious thing.

Those without them still can understand their workings.

Is it possible that one with can love one without?

My studies of Axel and Michi shall prove useful.

What shall happen next?

End


End file.
